Movie Time
by thegreatstoryteller
Summary: M'gann and Superboy are alone in the cave of Justice. You can only imagine what happens from there, but you'd probably be wrong.


Movie Time

Miss Martian was in the kitchen making dinner for her and Superboy. They were the only ones in the watchtower currently, everyone else had left for a little break. Robin had gone back to Gotham to fight with Batman. Artemis went to wherever Artemis goes in her spare time. An Kaldor and Kid Flash had gone with Red Tornado to check out an anomaly in the Sahara Desert.

"Hey Superboy, what do you want to eat." M'gann shouted so Superboy would hear her in the living room. She went to look in the living room where Superboy was staring at the blank wide screen TV, again.

"I don't care" He grunted, not even bothering to turn around to look at her.

She walked to the refrigerator and pulled out some jelly. She set the jelly on the counter and pulled some peanut butter and bread out of the Cabinet above her. She made two PB&J's and got two glasses of milk. She put it all on a tray and walked out to the living room. She set the tray on the large glass coffee table and sat down next to Superboy.

"What are those?" He asked.

"These are called peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They are an earth food, apparently they are very popular." she explained picking one up and taking a bit of it. Truthfully she'd never had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich before. But she saw Wally make one and wanted to try it. M'gann was surprised at how yummy it was.

Superboy looked at the sandwich and slowly picked it up studying it. With the way he looked at it you'd think it was going to come to life and attack him. She giggled thinking of the site of Superboy battling a peanut butter and jelly monster.

"Whats so funny!" he snapped. She looked at him hurt at his sudden bluntness.

"Well its just, well uh, just forget it." M'gann muttered going back to eating her sandwich.

Superboy stared at her for a moment before he turned his attention back to his sandwich. He slowly took a bite. He was genuinely surprised at how delicious the plain looking sandwich tasted. They ate the rest of their dinner in awkward silence.

"So what do you want to now." M'gann asked Superboy.

"Nothing" he suggested sitting back.

"I have an idea, Why don't we watch my favorite movie!" M'gann exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh, I guess" he said._ 'What do I have to lose' _he thought. "So, what movie is it?" he questioned.

"It's called Avatar, It's a great movie." she said getting up and getting the DVD from the shelf.

"Whats the movie about." he asked.

"I can't tell you, it'd ruin the movie for you. There, watch the previews while I make us some popcorn." she squealed flying to the kitchen. M'gann was back a few minutes later with a large bowl of buttery popcorn.

"What to keep watching previews." she asked picking up the remote.

"No" he answered.

M'gann skipped through the previews and played the movie.

Sam Worthington's voice came on 'When I was lying there in the VA hospital, with a big hole blown through the middle of my life, I started having these dreams of flying.'

They watched the movie in silence, the only sound was the crunch of popcorn.

'You are Omaticaya now. You may make your bow from the wood of Hometree. And you may choose a woman' Neytiri told Jake. M'gann had been inching closer and closer to Superboy throughout the movie. They were now only about two inches apart. Superboy was close enough to do the corny yawn and put arm around girl next to you move. But he didn't. M'gann was getting kinda feed up that he wasn't making a move. That was the point of the movie. All though in retrospect she maybe should have chosen a more sappy movie. Like a Walk to Remember or The Time Travelers Wife. She absolutely loved both movies and bawled her eyes out when she saw them. Wait, maybe it was a good thing she didn't pick those movies. She'd rather not have the boy she is seriously crushing on, see her bawling her eyes out and snot flying out of her nose. The movie ended and M'gann looked over to Superboy. He was still staring at the TV, watching the end credits. "Uh, Superboy" she said. "Yes" he answered, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"The movies over" she told him. M'gann stood up and started to walk away, only to be pulled back onto the couch. She turned her head to see Superboy looking at her intensely, with those sexy blue eyes. God, She could look into them all day. M'gann felt her heart race as she stared at his expressionless face.

"Would you like to watch another movie?" he asked. It took a few seconds for the question to register. Her mind was in a complete haze. Her mouth went dry, and she couldn't remember how to speak. She slowly leaned in closer to him, and surprisingly he did the same. They kept leaning closer and closer, until their lips touched. It was a soft kiss that only lasted a few seconds. But it meant the world to M'gann. Superboy would never admit it, but it meant a lot to him too. The stared into each others eyes, which had gone kinda droopy.

Superboy brought his hand up to M'gann's cheek, and he pulled her into another kiss. This one lasted much longer, and had a lot more passion in it. Superboy pulled away and smiled. It was the first time M'gann had seen him smile, when he was truly happy. She hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek.

Superboy got up and went to the movie case. He pulled out two movies and turned around.

"Time Travelers Wife or A Walk To Remember?" he asked. She laughed and said A Walk To remember. They spent the rest of the day watching movies.

When the rest of the team got back it was around ten o'clock and they were watching Harry potter seven part one. Super boy was lying on the couch and M'gann was lying in front of him, his arm casually draped over her.

They all walked up to the couch, not seeing M'gann and Superboy. Wally walked around the couch and grabbed the remote on the table. He turned off the movie and put on Spongebob.

"Hey!" called Superboy angrily, that was his favorite part. Wally turned around, and nearly passed out.

"What the hell!" he yelled. The others raced over and saw what Wally saw. M'gann propped herself up on her elbow. And asked as innocently as she could.

"What?"


End file.
